The present invention relates to a device for venting gases produced by a pressing piston moving in a tubular chamber, and more particularly, to a device for venting gases during the compressing of paraffin powder or candle wax into candles.
In employing the hitherto known apparatus for the production of candles, a problem arises in connection with providing an outlet for the air released from the powder or granules used in candle production when the powder or granules are compressed. Thus far it has sufficed to design the piston so that there is some clearance provided between it and the tubular chamber in which it moves. However, this does not provide satisfactory results as the candle powder is prone to stick to the piston or the inner walls of the tubular chamber thereby reducing play or hampering the movement of the piston. Therefore, the piston and chamber must be cleaned from time to time resulting in additional inconvenience and loss of time. Attempts to channel the air through small holes have not been very successful as the candle wax soon obstructs these holes.
The disadvantages mentioned above have been completely eliminated by means of the device of the present invention, which allows air to pass while the pressing operation is taking place and which in addition has a self-cleaning effect. Accordingly, no extra cleaning is necessary thereby saving time and money. The device of the present invention possesses the characteristics specified in the accompanying claims.